goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Me and Juliet
Me and Juliet is a stage musical. Cast *Isabel Bigley - Jeanie *Mark Dawson - Bob *Bill Hayes - Larry *George S. Irving - Dario *Jackie Kelk - Herbie *Joe Lautner - Ruby *Buzz Miller - Buzz *Arthur Maxwell - Charlie/Me *Helena Scott - Lily/Juliet *Robert Fortier - Jim/Don Juan *Svetlana McLee - Susie/Carmen *Joan McCracken - Betty Plot A half-hour remains before the show is to begin. Electrician Sidney and chorus girl Jeanie are irritated at Sidney's fellow electrician, Bob, for not being there. Sidney needs Bob's help; Jeanie, Bob's girlfriend, is annoyed at being stood up. Sidney warns Jeanie that Bob may not be the right man for her; these are doubts she has too. Jeanie leaves, and Bob appears. Bob tells Sidney he likes dating Jeanie, but does not plan to marry her. When Sidney jokes that Jeanie can do better than Bob, the larger man momentarily chokes him. Jeanie sees this, adding to her doubts about Bob. Larry, the assistant stage manager, is also attracted to Jeanie. Stage manager Mac sees to the final preparations, and the overture to the internal show is played by the orchestra, led by Dario, the conductor. The internal show's curtain rises : the main male character, "Me" (performed by Charlie, a singer), tells the audience about the girl he wants to marry, Juliet (Lily, a singer). He also tells the audience of the girl he is determined not to marry, Carmen, who scares him. "Me" feels Carmen (the lead female dancing role) is better suited to his boss, Don Juan (the lead male dancer). As the internal show continues, Bob and Sidney are on the light bridge. Bob identifies with Don Juan for his reluctance to marry. Another day at Me and Juliet, and the dancers are practicing under Mac's supervision. At Larry's urging, Jeanie decides to audition for the position of second understudy for the role of Juliet. On learning this, Mac takes Larry aside and warns him never to get involved with a cast member of a show while in charge of it. No sooner has Mac said this than his girlfriend Betty (currently in the show across the street) auditions for the role of Carmen. The producer gives her the role. As Larry looks on with amusement, Mac accepts this professionally, then stamps off in disgust. From left: Bill Hayes (as Larry) and Mark Dawson (Bob) exchange hostile stares as Edwin Phillips (Sidney) looks on. From the original production. Jeanie practices for her own audition, and Larry tells her that the audience will accept her if she's "a real kid" like Juliet, but reject her if she's a "phony". Larry desires a romance with Jeannie, but fears the larger and stronger Bob. Several months pass, during which Jeanie gets the job as second understudy. Larry and Jeanie are meeting secretly and keeping their budding romance from Bob. The rest of the cast is aware of their dates—one dancer spotted them in a chili restaurant on Eighth Avenue. Mac, true to his principles, has dumped Betty, but the two are still attracted to each other. Betty enjoys acting. As she performs in the internal show, Bob and Sidney are on the light bridge again. Bob has been fooled by Jeanie's lies about why they are not going out, and is enlightened when Sidney lets slip that Larry and Jeanie are seeing each other. Bob demands proof, and Sidney tells Bob to watch what happens in the wings during the upcoming Act 1 finale to Me and Juliet. Bob sees Larry and Jeanie kiss after she comes offstage with a tray of flowers, an action caught by Bob's spotlight. Mac enters, grasps the situation, sends Larry away, then puts the tray back in Jeanie's hands and pushes her onstage. She is pursued by Bob's spotlight, which relentlessly follows her around the stage as more and more of the dancers become aware something has gone badly wrong. Bob drops a sandbag from the light bridge; it knocks the tray Jeanie is holding to the ground. Mac orders the curtain lowered in front of a stage in panic. In the downstairs lounge, a few minutes before the Act 2 curtain for Me and Juliet rises, the ushers comment on the remarkable conclusion to Act 1—although the audience has noticed nothing unusual. As Act 2 of the internal show starts, an enraged Bob is searching the theatre for Jeannie and Larry. Unable to find them, he takes up position at a bar across the street where he can watch the theatre doors. The perspective shifts to the onstage action in Me and Juliet, where Don Juan and Carmen are on a date, before moving to the manager's office where Larry and Jeanie are hiding out. Mac has only just begun his lecture to them when Bob enters through the window, having heard familiar voices. In the ensuing fight, Bob knocks out Mac, but when the electrician grabs for Jeannie, Larry strongly defends her. The fight ends when Bob accidentally hits his head on a radiator and is knocked out as well. Ruby, the company manager, sends Larry and Jeannie down to the stage to continue the play. After Bob and Mac recover, Ruby informs Bob that Larry and Jeanie had secretly married earlier that day, and the surprised electrician leaves. Mac, fearful of more mayhem, goes in search of him. As Mac exits, the phone rings, and Ruby takes the call. It is the producer, calling for Mac to transfer him to another show, thereby setting him free to resume his romance with Betty. Onstage, Me and Juliet is concluding. After the internal show finishes, Larry, who will be the new stage manager, insists on rehearsing a scene from the show. Seeing Bob enter with a scowl, Larry orders him and Sidney to be present the next morning to re-angle the lights. Taken aback, and rather sheepishly, Bob says "I didn't know you were married" before quietly leaving, after stating, "I'll be here, I guess." Jeanie is congratulated by her showmates, but Larry, all business, waves them to their places to rehearse the scene. As Lily has had to leave, Jeanie stands in for her as Juliet, while Larry sings the part of Me in the scene, as the curtain falls. Musical numbers ;Act I *"A Very Special Day" - Jeanie and Trio *"That's the Way It Happens" - Jeanie and Trio *"That's the Way It Happens" (Reprise) - Larry *"Overture to 'Me and Juliet"" - Dario and Orchestra *"Opening of "Me and Juliet"" - Lily, Jim, Susie and Charlie *"Marriage Type Love" - Charlie, Lily and Singers *"Keep It Gay" - Bob, Jim and Chorus *"Keep It Gay" (Reprise) - Betty and Buzz *"The Big Black Giant" - Larry *"No Other Love" - Jeanie and Larry *"The Big Black Giant" (Reprise) - Ruby *"It's Me" - Betty and Jeanie *"First Act Finale of "Me and Juliet"" - Lily, Betty, Charlie, Jim, Jeanie and Chorus ;Act II *"Intermission Talk" - Herbie and Chorus *"It Feels Good" - Bob *"Sequence in Second Act of "Me and Juliet"" - Jim, Betty and Dancers *"We Deserve Each Other" - Betty, Jim and Chorus *"I'm Your Girl" - Jeanie and Larry *"Finale of "Me and Juliet"" - Charlie, Lily, Betty, Jim and Chorus *"Finale" - Entire Company Category: Stage musicals